A marca de uma ilusão
by Uriel-sama
Summary: Sesshoumaru decide falara Rin tudo o que sentia, mesmo temendo não ser correspondido. Mas algumas coisas são apenas ilusões... E o destino algumas vezes é cruel... Essa é a minha primeira fic. Desculpem-me se não tiver boa.


"Não existe um único eu, existem várias realidades, várias personalidades e todas são e não são reais". Sesshoumaru leu e releu a única frase do bilhete que recebera, mas não entendeu seu significado, procurou pelo remetente, mas as únicas palavras escritas eram o destinatário e um feliz aniversário. Pensou em quem poderia ter mandado-lhe o bilhete, mas nada parecia fazer sentido, porém aquele não era o momento para ele se preocupar com o bilhete. Hoje ele falaria á Rin os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, amanhã ele descobriria quem teria lhe enviado o bilhete, mas apenas amanhã.

Desceu as escadas e sentou-se para tomar o seu café da manhã, observou a mesa caprichosamente preparada, havia o melhor desjejum na manhã do se aniversário, aquele dia seria memorável. Procurou por seu pai e seu irmão, mas apenas achou um bilhete na porta de geladeira dizendo que eles voltariam tarde e que era para ele se cuidar. Sesshoumaru abriu o jornal e olhou os classificados, algo chamou a sua atenção, um anúncio que dizia, "Tendo problemas com moscas?? Agora você pode resolver isso facilmente, ligue para o caça-moscas...", ele riu as pessoas realmente inventam de tudo.

Depois de tomar o seu café, ele retornou ao seu quarto, os lençóis de sua cama ainda estavam bagunçados e na cabeceira havia um pequeno retrato de Rin sorrindo, ele achava aquele sorriso perfeito, e em um canto qualquer haviam alguns presentes ainda embrulhados que ganhara talvez mais tarde os desembrulhasse.

Sesshoumaru decidira convidar Rin para um passeio, ele queria levá-la a um local especial, ela aceitara o seu convite o que o deixava completamente feliz. Ele pega o seu roupão e toma um banho rápido, não queria deixá-la esperando por muito tempo. Lembra-se que seu pai estava preparando uma festa para comemorar o seu aniversário, se tudo desse certo ele iria á festa com seu grande amor. Ele saiu apressado, levava um casaco e um gorro se por um acaso ficasse muito frio, estava atrasado.

Enquanto dirigia até a casa de Rin ele lembrou do dia em que a conheceu, ele sempre foi muito popular na universidade, era frio, tinha poucos amigos, e qualquer garota que quisesse aos seus pés, muitas garotas tentavam conquistá-lo, mas apenas uma conseguiu ganhar seu coração. Rin era nova na universidade, cursava o primeiro semestre de engenharia química, era decidida, mas muito tímida e também muito bonita. Um dia ela caminhava distraída pelo campus da universidade e não percebeu quando derrubou um de seus livros, um pequeno livro de poesias que ela amava Sesshoumaru o apanhou e devolveu a ela, desde então se tornaram grandes amigos. Mas não era apenas amizade o que ele sentia por ela e declararia os seus verdadeiros sentimentos mesmo que não fosse recíproco.

Estava tão distraído que quando percebeu já tinha dirigido até casa de sua amada, quando olha pela janela, uma bela moça sorria a ele. Aquele sorriso era algo bom que o aquecia por dentro e o deixava feliz. Ela entrou no carro e ele dirigiu até um lago, onde eles fariam um piquenique.

Quando eles chegam ao lago ela fica admirada com a beleza do lugar, parecia que os homens não tinham conhecimento sobre aquele lugar, à natureza mostrava sua verdadeira forma na paisagem, as árvores marcadas pelo tempo, os lírios brancos, e um grande lago onde a água era cristalina, a grama muito verde. Tudo naquele local parecia transmitir uma grande paz e uma sensação de liberdade, era simplesmente perfeito, como se tivesse sido esculpido pelas próprias mãos de Deus.

Eles sentaram perto do lago e ficaram olhando por um bom tempo o lugar, até que Sesshoumaru decide falar.

"Rin, sempre quis te dizer uma coisa desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Não sei como fazer, nem sei se deveria falar, não tenho belas palavras para dizer-te, mas apenas sei que não posso mais guardar tudo o que sinto. Amo-te, se te ofendo com meus sentimentos peço-te perdão, mas essa é a real natureza dos meus sentimentos".

Ele temia ouvir uma resposta, pois não agüentaria se ela não o amasse. Ela apenas sorri.

"Sempre te amei, mas nunca achei que seria correspondida, não achei que alguém que sempre teve belas mulheres por perto pudesse gostar de mim".

Ela responde um tom calmo e carinhoso. Ele se aproxima lentamente dela e a beija apaixonadamente, o mundo pareceu parar naquele instante, eles pareciam estar no paraíso.

Eles estavam voltando para a cidade, Sesshoumaru estava mais feliz do que qualquer outro homem na face da Terra, deixaria Rin na casa dela e a noite eles se encontrariam na festa dele, tudo estava perfeito. Até que ele olhou para a bela dama ao seu lado sorrindo, ela retribuiu o sorriso, mas nesse breve instante que dura um sorriso, ele não percebe que um carro vinha em alta velocidade na contra mão.

De repente tudo ficou negro o carro em que eles estavam bateu em uma árvore. Os dois estavam mortos, não houve um último pensamento, e eles também não viram flashes de toda a sua vida como dizem que ocorre um pouco antes de morrer, naquele momento não houve um amanhã Sesshoumaru nunca saberia quem tinha lhe mandado o bilhete, mas mesmo assim a morte não foi um fim trágico. Eles morreram juntos e sorrindo na certeza de que se amavam e a morte não poderia contrariar essa certeza, ela apenas eternizou o amor deles naquele fatídico 18 de agosto de 2007.

§§§

Rin entra numa igreja usando um simples vestido negro, senta-se perto do altar e observa nas paredes cenas dos últimos momentos de Cristo, não havia muitas pessoas na igreja. No altar o padre celebrava a missa.

"Sesshoumaru era um bom rapaz, hoje 18 de agosto de 2007 ele completaria 23 anos, porém Deus teve outros planos para ele. Agora ele pode descansar em paz, pois nos últimos cinco meses ele esteve internado em coma, ele morreu com um sorriso nos lábios... agora ele está em um lugar melhor.".

As palavras do padre se perdiam na mente de Rin.

"Talvez fosse diferente, se ele soubesse de todo o meu amor, quem sabe ele estaria vivo, ou ao menos ele não teria morrido sozinho. Hoje é um dia marcante, não por ser o dia de sua morte, mas por ser o dia em que nos conhecemos, 18 de agosto, o dia do seu aniversário, meu amado", pensou a jovem.

Ela levantou-se e olhou uma última vez para o caixão próximo ao altar, um olhar que dizia "adeus meu amor". Ela saiu da igreja sem se importar com as lágrimas que caiam molhando o seu rosto.

Talvez o fim pudesse ter sido diferente, ou talvez o destino seja imutável, mas agora isso não importa mais, Rin não teve forças para falar os seus verdadeiros sentimentos, o medo de não ser correspondida a impediu de viver um grande amor, mas isso agora já não é importante.

Nossa mente às vezes nos prega peças. O que seria melhor antes de morrer? Um flash de toda a sua vida, vida esta que você não foi feliz, ou um doce sonho... Sim, apenas uma ilusão, talvez trágica, mas na qual você foi feliz. Ninguém saberá o porquê do sorriso nos lábios de Sesshoumaru, sorriso que talvez tenha sido o único em toda a sua vida.

A realidade também é uma doce e frágil ilusão, assim como o sonho é uma frágil realidade apenas de nosso coração. O que Sesshoumaru teve antes de morrer não fora apenas um sonho foi um desejo que não pode tornar real, pois não teve tempo. Talvez a ilusão tenha sido melhor que a realidade, mas agora existe apenas um grande deserto, um deserto de tristezas, ilusões e solidão. Às vezes o destino é cruel, contudo o passado sempre será imutável. Não existe um único eu, existem várias realidades, várias personalidades e todas são e não são reais.


End file.
